Slave of Arendelle
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: After killing her sister along with her people and her guests with her powers, Elsa becomes a sex slave to Hans after she controlled her powers and ended the eternal winter
1. Chapter 1

Slave of Arendelle

Summary: After killing her sister along with her people and her guests with her powers, Elsa becomes a sex slave to Hans after she controlled her powers and ended the eternal winter

Chapter One

"so your majesty, since your sister, your people and your guests are dead from your ice powers and you controlled your powers which you ended the eternal winter, you will become my sex slave as I will become the new king of Arendelle." Hans says to Elsa who was on her knees crying

"you will never be a great king like my father or his father before him." Elsa shouted as she gets up from the ground

"oh I will be a better king then your father and you will be my concubine and sex slave." Hans says as he begins slashing Elsa's blue dress apart with a small dagger that he had hidden in his coat

"no stop." Elsa screamed at Hans as he continues to tore her blue dress

As Hans continues to slash the dress, he also ignores Elsa's screaming as he smiles evily.

Ten seconds later, Hans puts his dagger away as he smiles at the nude queen who is covering herself with her cover as her dress is in pieces around her

"perfect, as my concubine and sex slave, your going to be nude and we're going to have sexes all the time." Hans says as he grabs Elsa's chin with his glove hand to have her face him.

Elsa closes her eyes as she accepted her new fate at Hans' concubine and sex slave as she feels Hans plant a kiss on her forehand


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

Chapter Two

Rewritten

"so as both my concubine and sex slave, you belong to me forever." Hans says as he drags a nude Elsa in the hallway

"where are we going to?" asked Elsa as she lets Hans drag her

"to have sexes on your parents' bed." said Hans as he stops at a door and opens it

"why my parents' room." asked Elsa staring at the door (she hasn't been in her parents' room since their death-it gives her painful memories)

"how about their graves outside instead?" asked Hans warping his arms around Elsa's body under her breasts

"no." Elsa said with scared in her voice

"then good." Hans says as he picks Elsa up bridal style and carries her to the bed and lays her down

"stay right there and I'll be right back with a surprise." Hans ordered as he leaves the room while Elsa sits up from laying down

Elsa sits on the huge bed as she watches Hans leave the room. At first she wanted to flee from the room and escape from the castle but she couldn't leave while being naked and someone in a random village might see her and they would think she was a slut so instead she choosed to stayed on the bed not moving an single inch

"I wished that I hadn't my sister and everyone else, I wished that I killed Hans and I wouldn't be his concubine and sex slave." thought Elsa as she places her head down with her eyes closed

Ten and half minutes later, Hans comes back in carrying a large portrait in his arms and Elsa reopened her eyes to see him coming in. The picture was facing him so Elsa couldn't see it

"what's that?" asked Elsa as she watches Hans walking back into the room and she was about to stand up and walk towards him to see what the portrait but she was told to stay on the bed

"oh you'll found out soon." Hans smiles evily and he says as he places the portrait on the floor in front of Elsa

Elsa gasps as she sees the portrait on the floor and what is the portrait off? The portrait was the picture of her dead parents

"we're going to have sexes on my dead parents' portrait?" asked Elsa

"on it?, ha ha, Heavens no, no the portrait is going to watch us making love, just imagine that your parents are alive and their watching us." said Hans as he begins to undress himself as Elsa stares at the portrait

"how is the portrait going to watch us have sexes?" asked Elsa as she stares at it while she is unaware that Hans is undressing himself

"I'll put a chair next to the bed and put the picture on it." said Hans as he finishes undressing himself as he stands next to Elsa

Elsa looks up from her staring to see Hans' body and she gave a small gasp

Hans had a six pack stomach, he was skinny with a little meat on him, had some chest hair, muscle on his arms and a seven long inch penis (it's the same size of her ponytail) and he was very handsome

Elsa just stares at the long member and she had an urge to touch it and suck on it

"you like what you see here?" Hans asked seeing Elsa looking at his penis

"yes." said Elsa holding her hands in her lap while still staring at the member

"do you want to touch it." asked Hans with a smile as he watches Elsa remove her hands from her lap

I wanted to do a cliffhanger. sorry


End file.
